The one left behind
by legendary susano'o
Summary: Naruto is left in the village by his family all while they enjoy life. When naruto finds out he is angry but can he take anymore torment?
1. Chapter 1

"The bustling noise of the villagers was loud. People were going in all directions and children were laughing. A happy mood was set and the chances of the day being ruined were slim. However, this slim chance was steadily going to grow as the day progressed.

"On the outskirts a masked man lay in hiding observing the village, his one squinted eye visible through the hole of his orange and black mask. Revenge was on the forefront of his mind. "Soon konoha, soon" he whispered before flickering out of sight.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Congratulations, I hope it all goes well."/p

"Thanks Mikoto, I'm so exited, the doctor said it was gonna happen today and now young sasuke can have a best friend."

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"well me and Minato wanted to keep it a surprise so we don't know."

"In that case I'll see you later kushina, by the end of the day you'll have a sweet child."

"As they parted ways kushina began to walk home. On the way all the villagers gave her smiles, it was no secret that she was extremely beautiful and even whilst pregnant she hadn't lost her Beauty. Minato truly was a lucky man and most of the men of the village secretly envied him.

"Kushina lived in the namikaze mansion, a huge compound capable of housing 6 or 7 large families. It's protected by various seals and contains a vast library home to thousands of secrets and techniques. Out side the gates she met Biwako sarutobi her personal nurse. "It's time kushina, your child will come soon" she said. "Yeah" replied kushina. Due to chakra screening they were able to predict the time of birth and could prepare in advance.

The birthplace had to be kept a secret however, this was because kushina was a jinchuriki like many before her and during childbirth the seal containing the beast became loose. Because of this she was vulnerable to attack, there was also the chance that the nine tails gets loose so it had to be done out side of the village boundaries. On the way there kushina was nervous although she knew it was just a precaution she could help but worry, the sky had taken a dark hue and night was steadily approaching. As kushina lay on the table she saw her husband Minato he smiled her a beautiful smile and told her it's going to be fine.

All of a sudden she felt it a pain in her lower abdomen he child was coming. "It's happening!" She screamed.

"Echos of her pain bounced throughout the room. She was relieved when it was over but then it came again she couldn't believe that she was having twins! No wait, ... triplets!

"Once it was over she was panting, it was the most painful experience of her life but she was sure that it would be worth it. Biwako walked over to kushina with the first baby and presented it to her in a blanket. Minato held the other 2, there were 2 boys and a girl. The girl had blonde hair and was named Mito. The other boy had red hair and was named Menma. And finally the third child who had blonde hair they had decided to name Naruto. /p

"Amidst their joy they had not noticed the silence and when Minato turned to thank the medic team he found them all slaughtered on the ground, after looking back at kushina he saw that she was passed out and naruto was in the hands of a masked man standing a couple metres away

"Now hokage, it's just me and you. If you want you're child you'll have to stay calm and hand me the jinchuriki." However, Minato had no such intentions and flung a kunai at the man after flashing towards the man he tried to grab naruto but the man threw naruto into the air and dissapeard. Minato quickly grabbed all three children and flashed to the namikaze mansion and put the children down however when he did he felt a foul chakra in the air. Quickly arriving back with kushina he was mortified to find her passed out and a nine tailed beast out of its seal charging towards konoha. Quickly waking kushina by pushing chakra in to her he told her the seal had been broken and the kyuubi was on a rampage. He then ran to the battle when countless shinobi were awaiting his presence and fighting. He knew how to seal the beast but it would cost him his life, However Minato was ready to sacrifice his life as hokage.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hiruzen sarutobi was enjoying a nice cup of (insert favourite drink) when he saw a giant orange beast attacking the village spitting the drink out of his mouth he charged towards it, ninjas flanking his side. He soon met the fourth hokage and asked "Minato what are we going to do where is kushina and my wife biwako?"

"I'm sorry Hiruzen but I can't answer you now, we need to get this beast sealed and I think I should do inside my children as they are the only newborn children here."

"Fine! but you better tell me everything." Minato nodded and quickly flashed to his house and collected the three children.

"Once he returned he was greeted by Hiruzen and kushina he then quickly created a shadow clones to help him because when a clone is created it takes a piece of a person's soul and creates a new one, that's why shadow clones can have a different personality. Utilizing this he teleported the kyuubi outside of the village with kushina and ordered her to tie it up using her uzumaki bloodline, chakra chains. He then had the clone cast the hand signs for the reaper death seal and asked him to seal the yin half of the nine tails inside Mito, the yang half in Menma and the soul inside of Naruto. After doing so he took the children and kushina straight to the hospital.

Hiruzen had seen what happened from a distance and he too went to the hospital to check on his wife. Once he reached the reception he was greeted with the receptionist whom said biwako hadn't entered the hospital, this made him sigh in relief as she was probably helping casualties. He then asked "which room is the 4th hokage in" she replied with "room 401, hokage Sama." The third quickly rushed to the room and met Minato looking at his children.

Minato was thinking how beautiful his children looked asleep, he and kushina had decided to leave the village for some time and train the two children in handling the chakra of the kyuubi

"Hiruzen?" He asked

"Yes Minato, what is it?"

"Me and kushina have decided to leave konoha..."

"... what! What do you mean leave?!"

"We have planned to take Menma and Mito in order to train them. When kushina gave birth we were attacked by a man he killed everyone including your wife. I'm sorry.'

"...my sweet biwako. I. I can't believe this happened. But it still doesn't explain why you are leaving, this makes it much more harder for me. And what about naruto?"

"He will be fine we'll put him in the orphanage and I'm sure you can handle it. You see the man that attacked us told me he will be back to collect the kyuubi and we need the kids to be prepared for that moment, they need all the training they can get."

"At this point kushina walked in and smiled him. The third and kushina were best friends as he was the hokage when she joined the village and helped her fit in.

"hello Hiruzen" she said but he frowned at her and asked "did you and Minato really agree to abandon your child?"

"We are not abandoning him, we are just going away for a bit!" she replied.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minato and kushina waited for the next day to leave. After announcing Menma and Mito as the jinchuriki and naruto as the holder of the soul, this of course caused unrest and panic amongst the people, however it was not picked up by Minato and kushina. Once it became mid day, they rode out of the village on a cart, hundreds of villagers had come too see them of and cheered at their hero. As they steadily rode out the cheers decreased, forgetting about how they left their third child to a fate unknown and how they ignored his wails and cries as they moves out of the village and into the fire capital to train their 2 children.

I read all the messages and will correct my work however i will not directly respond back.


	2. The orphanage

3 years later

The moon shone rays of light in the dark sky. The streets were empty and the few lamps were littered amongst the city. The pitter patter of feet could be heard and if one payed attention, sniffling. The one running was no other than our very own naruto uzumaki. He was crying, and going wherever he could. You see, naruto had just been kicked out if the orphanage.

Naruto had always been the black sheep at the orphanage, all the adults knew he contained a demon but thanks to a law by the third hokage, the children of the village didn't. This however didn't change anything for naruto, solely for the reason that the orphanage matron was like a mother to the kids. Because she was the only role model the children had, all the hatred she displayed for naruto would be mimicked by the other kids. This in turn led naruto to lead a very deprived life at The orphanage.

Naruto was treated horribly. On top of the fact that everyone kept telling him his family abandoned him (which was a very sore topic for naruto), he was constantly abused. He would be underfed and would eat the leftovers usually given to the pets. Out of all the children he would have the least amount of privileges and be bullied and harassed by the other kids, naruto of course would defend himself and attack back but the sabotage on his health gave him a serious disadvantage. Then, one day, the matron came up to naruto and told him to get out . She grabbed him by the collar and smacked him, then pulled him to the door and kicked him outside. This happen at night so naruto ran and cried.

Naruto kept running and running, he was cold and scared. There was nowhere to go so he went into an back alley and sat down. After running so much, he was tired and decided to get some sleep. He put his head on the cold, hard and damp floor not caring if it hurt, he had been through a lot of pain in his life. He began to wonder the point of this, even the rats stared at him ready to pounce on their meal.

Rays of sun peered through his eyes as he steadily woke. he felt terrible, that much was certain. Also the cold last night didn't help his condition, he wiped his eyes he pushed himself up. however, he could feel pain in his legs, looking down at himself he saw that his legs had been bleeding and that there were marks on him as if something had tried to chew his legs off. Naruto could barley stand so when he saw someone walking past he shouted for help. A civilian heard the call and walked into the alley. He was rather tall and muscular and was fit with a grey beard. After seeing the child he quickly picked him up and held him bridal style.

"What happened to you kid?" He asked naruto, who could smell cigarettes and alcohol coming from the man's mouth.

"I was... K..kicked from the orphanage and have nowhere to go." He replied with a down cast face, tears threatening to spill.

"What!" "Why on earth would they do that? You seem like a nice kid"

"I don't know sir" said naruto who was still looking downwards at the floor of the dimly lit alley.

"Well what's your name then?"

"It's naruto. Naruto uzumaki"

Just then time stopped for the man. Flashbacks of nightmares involving the death of his family members who had all died due to kyuubi attack entered his mind. He suddenly became fueled with immense rage and dropped the boy. Naruto, who was surprised, landed with a hard thud on the floor. The man then bent down and picked naruto up by the back of his neck and dragged him into the open, all the villagers staring on with shock at the man and child. However this also turned to anger when he proclaimed:

"people I bring to you the demon that killed our beloved family and friends three years ago. This is the very spawn that holds the monster!"

People stared in horror at the child. Naruto however, was very confused because as far as he recalls he didn't kill anyone. Then another villager pointed and said "look! The marks on his cheek are proof of his demonic bearing!"

"Let's get it!" One cried.

"This thing must pay!" said another

And just like that they all ganged up on poor naruto as he lay defenceless. He was kicked and beaten till he was feeling light headed, all the time he tried to defend himself but he couldn't and this helplessness felt horrible. Even when he had passed out they didn't stop. Soon enough the noise and shouting grabbed the attention of 2 local chunin ninjas on patrol. As they neared the mob they were shocked to find a small child beaten up. Quickly pulling out their weapons, they broke up the mob and grabbed the boy. One of the chunin took him to the hospital when he was left with a nurse and tended to by a doctor, the chunin then retreated back to his patrol. The second chunin however, had traveled a different direction.

Hiruzen sarutobi was once again having a great day. He had been sitting in his office doing paperwork at a casual speed but was interrupted when a chunin knocked at the door.

'Knock, knock, knock' came a sound from the door.

"Come in." Said the aged hokage as he watched a chunin enter the office and bow.

"Hokage Sama earlier me and kotetsu came across a civilian gathering in the village, from afar it appeared as if they were all angry. Confused, we both quickly dispersed the crowd to investigate and at the centre found a young boy severely harmed and beaten. It seems as if they caused him some serious damage.

The hokage was shocked. Why would they do something like this? "Do you know who the boy is or why they might have done this?"

"Yes sir. The boy was naruto uzumaki, and I think you know why."

'My god!' He thought. The little bundle that Minato had left behind was attacked. All because he held the soul of the kyuubi. Guilt creeped into the old man as he realised he had not seen the boy in a long while. But why was he out of the orphanage? Something was definitely wrong.

"Thank you Izumo, please return to your duties."

As soon as the chunin left the hokage sighed it seems that the villagers had not gotten over the incident that destroyed the village. But who could really blame them? Getting up he decided to pay the little boy a visit.

When the hokage reached the hospital he had found out which room naruto was held and made his way there. He was surprised when he was told that not a single nurse has tended to naruto even though they were informed that he was in critical condition. After telling a nurse to check naruto and scan him for injuries he threatened them all to not show favoritism or emotion towards any patient in the hospital or they would loose their jobs. Sitting in the room, he waited for naruto to open his eyes. He knew that it would be a quick process as the boy was only little and the demon worked fast.

When naruto opened his eyes he was greeted to a white ceiling and after looking round the room he realised he was probably in a hospital. He was also curious as to why the hokage would be in the same room as him. So he looked at the hokage expecting an answer.

When the hokage looked at naruto he saw pain and longing In his eyes, of course this was all to be expected from a child with no family. So the hokage spoke "naruto do you remember why you are here?"

"Yes. It's because I was hurt wasn't it?"

"Correct naruto. Now, do you know why you were attacked?"

"Not really, all I know is that they said I had killed many people and I needed to die."

"Well take it from me that those people are wrong. You must try and stay away from parts that with don't have many ninjas patrolling. We can ignore it for now and when you are healed I will have you taken back to the orphanage."

At this naruto eyes became wide and tears started to form, he was openly crying in front of the hokage. When seeing this the hokage quickly comforted the boy and hugged him. At first naruto tensed expecting it to hurt but was shocked when it actually felt...nice. The hokage that noticed how naruto had become tense and realised that he must have had a bad experience with others somewhere, however, every time he had come to visit the orphanage naruto has been fine, if a little shy. When naruto stopped his sobbing the hokage let go and moved back a step.

"Please don't take me back there. I don't like it and they kicked me out" he pleaded

The hokage was confused "why did they do this naruto?" He asked with concern

"I don't know all I heard the woman say was 'good riddance demon' and then they kicked me out. The other children always beat me up as well. I don't want to go back" he exclaimed.

At hearing this, anger overtook the hokage so he decided to get naruto his own accommodation. With the skills they teach the kids at the orphanage he should be able to survive he thought.

"OK naruto you won't go back. however you will have to live in your own apartment. Is that ok?"

"Yes old man! Thank you!" He said with a bright smile.

With that sorted the third hokage left naruto to relax after informing him to come to the tower.

He was quickly dismissed by the hospital and went straight to the hokage tower. " so old man, what do you want?" he asked barging into the office, much to the annoyance of the secretary. When he entered he saw the hokage talking to a man with long white spiky hair.


End file.
